


Ship inside, and Idea

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace POV, M/M, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco is more than first division commander and vice-captain to Newgate. This, is Ace still getting around the idea.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. New Abode

“So, this corridor leads to the commander’s quarter. You’re second division commander so yours is pretty sweet. It's much on the very end, but don’t worry. You won’t get lonely as Jozu’s is right next to you and mine is next to his. It’s kinda troublesome that Izou’s is at the very opposite end with mine but, what the hell… we manage.”

Ace stares.

“Question?”

“No. Not really…”

“Good. Then we’ll move your stuffs from the barrack right away! Come on, I am willing to help.”  
.  
.  
Ace follows Thatch to gather his belonging, which is only a few…

“Don’t worry! You’ll gather your stuff in no time! Just look at Izou!”

“What about me?”

Thatch has to get behind Ace to shield himself from Izou’s wrath, and be glad when the beautiful commander doesn’t inquire futher about his previous remark.

And later, setting his place on the room that apparently had been empty for more than two decades. Nobody would tell him whether the previous commander died or simply doesn’t exist, which doesn’t make sense to him.

Ace hasn’t joined that long enough, he doesn’t really like to pry about moreover from unwilling party (everybody has secret and stuffs they don’t want to talk about, so what?).

The thing that pricked his curiousity is the room on the very end of the corridor. If he is counting right then it should be Marco’s. He is first division commander, right?

“Yup, that’s Marco’s room, though he doesn’t sleep there anymore.”

“He doesn’t?”

“Our mother hen sleeps on Pops’ room. Now he is using this room to do his work, papers, or navigations alike. You could find him here at day time sometimes, but it’s easier if you just ask the others, you know. Moby is big. Unless you’re in the mood for hide and seek in which you’re the one seeking of course.”

Ace stares again.

“Okay.”

“Now, since I’ve been so kind helping you with moving and setting your place, now let’s go to market to buy more supplies. I got works for you.”

“What?!”

“I did helped you, bro. Don’t be mannerless. Come on, shopping is fun. Just look at Izo, it’s his dearest hobby.”

“What about me?”

Thatch sweatdrops, he is faking innocent smile. “Ah… nothing Izo, just wondering if you’re going to shop with us?”

Ace looks at Marco’s room again, curious.


	2. His most beautiful (handsome) wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newgate likes Marco, a lot.

“I saw that the brat had settled himself on his room.”

“He did?”

“You didn’t notice?”

“Haven’t had a chance to go back to my room, _yoi_.”

“And why is that?”

Marco looks up to his pops who smiles knowingly at him. He deadpans.

“Really? You know why.”

“Gurarara…”

Marco rolls his eyes. He leans on his oldman’s side, sitting on the bigger man’s leg while checking the monthly report. He has glasses perching on his nose, to his pops’ agreement, noticing how the old man had been watching him for a while.

“If I don’t know better I’ll say you’re creeping on me.” Marco said, without lifting his eyes from the papers on his hand.

“Gurarara… you’re imagining things.”

“Then why is there a giant mirror on this side of your room?”

Which is true. This mirror is new, he had it set on his room just recently, much to some people’s wonders, but won’t said aloud. They already knew how bizzare the arrangement as it is and won’t make a spoken question. Though Newgate never actually minds or cares about it. Same goes with Marco.

“I can see everything easily from here, like the way you’ve been staring at me, while I am working.”

Newgate sweatdrops. He tries to drink his sake quietly. Not many of his sons could and dare enough to scold him. Only Marco does. And whenever he does that, doing his motherly stuff, he is torn between a fright and fright?

“Not motherly stuff, Pops. Wifey stuff. I am your wife either way, when there is nobody else. Or whenever you’re feeling like to act upon it.” Marco said, nonchalantly. Paper flashes in seconds under his watchful eyes. Very efficient, as Newgate often compliments him.

“Did I say it out loud?”

“Altogether with your fright and fright talking. Are you really?” Marco looks up, stopped working for once. By this time he is no longer first division commander, but his only. And Newgate is really thankful (really). 

“When you’re the strongest man in the world?”

Newgate shrugs, smiles playing on his lips. “Well, Marco you’re the wife of strongest man in the world.”

Marco stares at him for a while, something that could only mean very good or very bad. He puts down his paper in lieu of climbing his side (he prefers Marco climbing on him rather than jumping straightly to his shoulder). Marco reaches his shoulder in no time and Newgate turns his head to look at his wife.

Beautiful wife, he would say. Marco will object, of course. Saying that he is a handsome wife, which is not wrong.

“What should I do with this old man? He is perving his wife with mirror.”

“Can’t I do that to my own wife?”

“Not when he is working, you’re distracting him.”

“But I like watching you working.”

“Is that your fetish?”

“You’re my fetish.”

“Oh, my… this oldman is so good with his words.” Marco hums, looking at Newgate with amusement in his eyes.

“Can I get a kiss at least? From my wife?”

Marco tilts his head, smirk playing on his lips. “Oh, you’re going to have more than that.” Marco lets his jacket falls and Newgate watches with a very interested eyes.

He touches Marco’s face with his finger, feeling how small his wife is and how fragile he may look in anyone else’s eyes. Not his eyes tho. Marco is strong, and that is quality he admires and makes sure to mention every now and then. He is the only one who knows how severe Marco’s mood swings, and he doesn’t wanna risk it.

“I can see you’re planning whole lot pervy things to do to me with your fingers.”

Newgate chuckles. “Am I?”

“I know you.”

Marco kisses him and Newgate hums appreciatively. He has one of his hand on his sash, ready to shed it all, before Newgate’s nimble fingers beat him to it. “I like this ribbon, reminds me of your eyes.”

“It is not ribbon. It's my sash.”

“I wanna see you’re wrapped in it and only with it.”

“See? Pervy.”

“Gurarara…”

Marco continue kissing his pops, before recognizing someone’s presence behind the door. He jumps down his pops’ shoulder (much to Newgate’s disapointment) and picks up his jacket (again, much to his disappointment).

Newgate is totally sulking by the time the glorious back muscle is obscured from his sight. His only consolation is the view he got from Marco’s open jacket.

_And ain’t that a good look on him? Also his mark for anyone can see._

Newgate has a lot of joy and pride with that one.

“What is it Ace?”

“How do you know that it is me?”

“I know things.” Marco looks back to his pops. “Do you want to talk with Pops? He is awake… and is downing his second sake barrel.” Marco glares.

“Pops.” he said, voice is so low it is straightly threatening.

Ace jaw drops a little.

_Is this what Thatch meant by Marco being ‘mother hen’?_

“Gurararara… fine. I won’t drink again. What is it son? You want to talk with me?”

“Ah, about that.”

Ace grins. “Shanks’s Red Force is close. I think he wants to see you? He looks pretty smiley per se. So… I don’t think it is an ambush?”

Pops and Marco’s expression turn sour almost simultanously.

Pops rises from his place. “Marco, you stay here.”

“No.”

“I don’t want him to see you.”

“I don’t want to see him either. But, he’ll get more annoying that way.”

Those two glare at each other for a while. In the end Pops relents. “Fine. But you’ll be at least five meter away from him.”

“I will watch from the tallest crow nest.”

“Agreed.”

After that, captain and his vice-cap both walk passing the most confused Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I I know this pair is kinda unusual to you? It is to me, initially, until I caught fetish from Ewim’s (Nire-Chan from dA) fanart and I think that’s cute.  
> .  
> I like Newgate’s (it’s still weird for me to call him that and not oyaji) interaction with Marco and will continue writing here and there. For my own pleasure, I guess. Since I only know two or three persons shipping it (and making artworks of it).  
> .  
> Thank you for anyone who read this ^^ Sorry if you’re weirded out.


	3. One could always dream (to steal someone's wife)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks also wants Marco.

“Marcoooo… aren’t you going to come down? At all?”

Shanks waves enthustiastically at the figure standing on the tallest crow nest. Marco is indifferent.

“Tell me what you want and go fuck off.”  
Pops sits on his usual chair as he greets his rival with a threatening look. Shanks, tho, replying this hostility with a bright grin.

_Well, one should be charming if he were to steal someone’s wife, right?_

He looks at the figure standing so faraway from him with a longing eyes.

“Let Marco joins my crew.”

“No.”

“Maaan… this is more difficult than I thought it will be.”

“You think he will simply join you?” _And leave me?_

Shanks laughs.

“Not really. Can’t really steal him from you. So… I am here to bring you sake from my hometown.”

Shanks pours sake for himself and corks the barrel back up before throwing it to Pops’ direction. Pops catches the barrel easily, He drinks straightly from the barrel like he always does.

“I won’t get drunk easy. So if you want to steal him that way, then forget it. It won’t work. He won’t come with you.”

“Right. Why wouldn’t he I wonder…” Shanks drinks his sake. 

Pops snorts.

For a moment they only drink in silent, before trangressing into exchanging insults that seems to has no jab whatsoever. All of this happened with Whitebeard’s commanders watching in alert.

Ace is kinda affected too, eventhough he has no bad blood with Shanks (hell, the man saved Luffy’s life, he is the man he respects most after his pops).

In the end, Marco plungs from the place he had been perching so far, only to sit on Pops' shoulder. Shanks chuckles. “Thought that I’ll never be able to see you, Marco.”

“Now that you’ve finished your sake, I think it’s the best for you to leave.”

“How cold. You really have no heart.”

Marco doesn’t reply. His glare to the red haired captain doesn’t really make any effect as the target of the glare looks so cheery (even cheerier than before, if that’s possible).

“Is it ony me or Shanks looks beaming? I mean, everybody in this ship is glaring at him, even me, even though I don’t have bad blood with him.”

“Shuush, you’re gonna want to see this.”

“See what?”

True to his words, Shanks disappears from their sight. Only to appear again with Pops using his arm to block a kick from the red haired captain.

“Is he really attacking Pops? Is this an ambush?”

Vista shushes him again.

Shanks going for a mid air sommersault, his arm is out to reach something, but to no avail, Pops hits him with his fist. Shanks smirks, landing with a graceful moves nobody could ever do after such a direct hit, on Moby’s deck railing.

That man smiles, before going to strike again in a move nobody can't really catch. Not until Pops deflects it again and the red hair captain attempts for another strikes.

Ace notices how Marco doesn’t even lift a finger sitting on the Pops’s shoulder. Eyes looking bored, though them, Ace suspects, could follow every moves that the other would inadvertently miss.

And what a sight to see. Fight between Yonko seems very different indeed. Though they don't seem to do it seriously. Ace realize how Moby shakes dangerously in water (something you can't really miss when you're on it). However, looks like nobody seems to pay attention to that, compared to the fight that broke in front of them.

Only after what feels like hours, Shanks stops his attack (and Ace releases his breath he doesn't remember holding). Shanks doesn’t even look like he is breaking a sweat as he looks at Pops ruefully. As if he just come back from a leisure stroll and not spending his time trying to land a hit on the rivaling Yonko.

Apparently same condition goes for Pops who didn’t even bother to stand from his chair. Marco stands from his place (All this time and Marco is still sitting on Pops’ shoulder?!). He looks at Shanks with a thin (very thin, like a slither of jam being spread on dozen white breads), before saying, “Good bye Red Hair.” and flies up again with his phoenix wings.

Shanks smiles even wider, watching as the man lands on his previous post with the grace he seems to always has. 

“See you again, Marco.”

Pops throws sake barrel to the unassuming Red Hair. It hits him directly and sends the man sprawling on the deck, much to Ace's surprise, and not the other's apparently? They all laugh and 'boo' the fallen Yonko mockingly.

Ace lifts his brows. Because really? What the hell? This man can block any physical strike from Pops heads on but one sake barrel could defeat him easily?

"Stop leering at him." Pops growled.

Ace expects Shanks to be angry and ready to assume their fight, but no. That man grins. He prods the sore area and grins. "Well, I deserve that." He sighs, taking the barrel with him and waves. "See you again oldman! Marco! And everyone!"

Ace waves back.

"And you too Ace! Glad to see that you are well!"

With that, the man disappears from Moby and they see Red Force leaving not long after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! Always like Shanks' fiasco, trying to steal Marco from Pops ^^ Ewim-nim on dA portrayed them perfectly in arts I can't even begin to describe.  
> .  
> Thank you for reading. Feed back is always appreciated ^^


	4. Jozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jozu knows things. Well, actually all of them do. Sans Ace of course.

"Okay, what was that?"

Ace finally asked, when he couldn't make any sense of all the things that happened recently.

"About what?" Jozu answers, rather suprisingly since he didn't think that the third division commander would indulge him.

"Marco, Pops, and Shanks."

"Shanks visits regularly if you're wondering. He always does that."

"Attacking Pops?"

"Asking Marco out."

"What?!"

"Pops won't let anybody gets stolen again. Moreover it's Marco. God knows what'll happen then."

It is the longest words Jozu had spoken to him ever, and Ace is kinda astounded. When he wants to inquire more, Jozu had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to include chapter of Newgate meeting Neptune because both of them are huge man(?) with a tiny wife. But it feels overboard.  
> .  
> I want to make it a separate entry which probably serves as sequel to this.


	5. Thatch said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace doesn't mind. It's sweet really. He likes Marco and he likes Pops. So what of it?

So Marco is everywhere in Moby. That is common. For a commander to patrol around making sure everything stays on its place. A big responsibility really.

Ace also notices that Marco is always in the same place with Pops. Or if he isn't, he will be on the man's peripheral view. if he doesn't know better he'll say Pops' checking on Marco. Because man... does he look at the first division commander a lot?

"Sweet, aren't they?" Thatch hands him a tankard of rum with a knowing smile. "Can't say I ever had someone to see me the way Pops see Marco. Even Izo doesn't look at me like that."

Ace takes a gulp.

"They're more than captain and vice-cap, right?"

"How do you know?"

Ace gives Thatch a look. Scowling. "I heard things. I saw things. It's not like you people keep it secret or anything."

"Our mother hen."

Ace watches as Marco approaches Pops. They talk some and then bicker some. Pops is clearly turning childish and sulky. At which Marco looks pretty much 'so done' with. He shrugs, and then walks away from Pops, evidently upset.

He however didn't get to walk far since Pops puts his finger on Marco's hand. Successfully preventing the man to leave. Marco looks back to Pops.

"I don't think you wanna see this one. Come on! Help me prepare the dinner, now."

"Why? I thought you don't mind? I think they are pretty sweet." Ace commented as he saw Marco decidedly walks back to Pops. There is a long sigh involved but they don't bicker anymore. In fact Marco is climbing Pops' chest now.

"We don't mind. But it feels weird seeing your parents are doing it you know? And Marco is my brother too. It's hard to get around the idea of him being my mom."

"But you said he is mother hen."

"That I did."

Thatch points out to their brothers who start to empty the deck. "See, they're leaving too! Unless you want to see where it's going then. I am not, so I am leaving."

Ace laughs, looking at the two who currently seem to be occupied in their own world. Like he said, it's sweet. And he doesn't mind to have a mother too. The idea is still forming on his head but he doesn't against it. He likes Marco, and he likes Pops.

Smiling, he take a large gulps from his tankard. "Nah. I'll come with you. I am not that kinky."

.

.

(So, Mom. I want to do scouting for our next island. You said it is unhabited?)

(Marco only looks at him a little bit weirdly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This supposed to be one shot fic turned into five (short) chapters. That's what happened if I use my laptop. Vast keyboard, longer lines, (some) plots in there.  
> .  
> I want to thank anyone who reads this (and give it a chance), because this is not the usual take on the ship. Well... now you're aboard (teehee). Thank you for reading. Feed back is always precious!


End file.
